harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
List of titles of Harry Potter books in other languages
This page is part of the Harry Potter in translation series - a list of the Harry Potter book titles in languages other than the original English. When adding or editing titles, please add a transliteration of the title in English, and the meaning, if different from the original. *Afrikaans: Harry Potter en die Towenaar se Steen **Translation: Harry Potter and the stone of the wizard *Albanian: Harry Potter dhe guri filozofal ' *Arabic: هاري بوتر وحجرالفيلسوف **Arabic romanisation: Hari Butor (or Hari Poter) wa-ḥajar al-faylasuf *Asturian: Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal *Basque: Harry Potter eta Sorgin Harria *Breton: Harry Potter ha Maen ar Furien *Bulgarian: Хари Потър и философският камък **Transliteration: Hari Potər i filosofskijat kamək *Catalan: Harry Potter i la Pedra Filosofal *Chinese **Simplified: 哈利·波特与魔法石 (mainland China edition) ***Pinyin: Hālì Bōtè yǔ mófǎ shí (Harry Potter and the Magic Stone) **Traditional: 哈利波特─神秘的魔法石 (Taiwan edition) ***Pinyin: Hālì Bōtè : Shénmì de mófǎ shí (Harry Potter - The Mysterious Magic Stone) *Croatian: Harry Potter i kamen mudraca *Czech: Harry Potter a Kámen mudrců *Danish: Harry Potter og De Vises Sten (Harry Potter and the Stone of the Wise) *Dutch: Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen **Translation: Harry Potter and the Stone of the Wise Men *English (U.S.): Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone *Esperanto: Hari Poter kaj la Ŝtono de la Saĝuloj **Translation: Harry Potter and the Stone of the Wise Men *Estonian: Harry Potter ja tarkade kivi *Faroese: Harry Potter og vitramannasteinurin *Finnish: Harry Potter ja viisasten kivi *French: Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers **Translation: Harry Potter at the School of Wizards *Frisian (West Frisian): Harry Potter en de stien fan 'e wizen **Translation: Harry Potter and the stone of the wise *Galician: Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal *Georgian: ჰარი პოტერი და ფილოსოფიური ქვა **Transliteration: Hari P'ot'eri da pilosopiuri kva *German: Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen (see Dutch translation) *Low German: Harry Potter un de Wunnersteen *Greek language **Ancient: Ἄρειος Ποτὴρ καὶ ἡ τοῦ φιλοσόφου λίθος ***Transliteration: ***Translation: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone **Modern: Ο Χάρι Πότερ και η Φιλοσοφική Λίθος ***Transliteration: O Khári Póter kai i philosophikí líthos *Greenlandic: Harry Potter ujarallu inuunartoq *Hebrew: הארי פוטר ואבן החכמים **Transliteration: Harry Potter vəʾÉven haḤaḫamim *Hindi: हैरी पॉटर और पारस पत्थर **Transliteration: hHirī Pŏţar aur Pāras Patthar ("Harry Potter and the Philosopher Stone") *Hungarian: Harry Potter és a bölcsek köve *Icelandic: Harry Potter og viskusteinninn *Indonesian: Harry Potter dan Batu Bertuah *Irish: Harry Potter agus an Órchloch *Italian: Harry Potter e la Pietra Filosofale *Japanese: ハリー・ポッターと賢者の石 (Harry Potter and the Philosopher Stone) **Hepburn transliteration: Harī Pottā to kenja no ishi *Korean: 해리 포터와 마법사의 돌 (Harry Potter and the Magician's Stone) **Revised Romanization: Haeri Poteowa mabeopsaui dol *Latin: Harrius Potter et Philosophi Lapis *Latvian: Harijs Poters un filozofu akmens *Lithuanian: Haris Poteris ir Išminties akmuo (Harry Potter and the Wisdom's Stone) *Macedonian: Хари Потер и каменот на мудроста **Transliteration: Hari Poter i kamenot na mudrosta *Malay: Harry Potter dengan Batu yang Berhikmat *Marathi: हैरी पॉटर आणि तत्वचिंतकाचा पाशाण (Harry Potter ani tatvachintakacha Pashan) *Mongolian: Харри Поттер ба Шидэт Чулуу *Norwegian: Harry Potter og De vises stein *Persian: هری پاتر-سنگ جادو (Harry Potter va sang-e jadu) *Polish: Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (pronounced: ˈkãmʲjɛ̇̃ɲ ˌfʲilɔzɔˈfʲiʧ̑nɨ '') *Portuguese: ''Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal *Romanian: Harry Potter şi Piatra Filozofală *Russian: Гарри Поттер и философский камень (Harry Potter and the Philosophical Stone) **Latin alphabet: Garri Potter i filosofskij kamjen' '' *Scottish Gaelic: ''Harry Potter agus Clach an Fheallsanaich *Serbian **Cyrillic alphabet: Хари Потер и камен мудрости **Latin alphabet: Hari Poter i kamen mudrosti *Slovak: Harry Potter a kameň mudrcov *Slovene: Harry Potter in kamen modrosti *Spanish: Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal *Swedish: Harry Potter och De Vises Sten *Tagalog: Harry Potter At Ang Pilospong Bato *Thai: แฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์ กับศิลาอาถรรพ์ *Turkish: Harry Potter ve Felsefe Taşı *Ukrainian: Гаррі Поттер та філософський камінь **Latin alphabet: Harri Potter ta filosofs'kyj kamin' '' *Urdu: ''ھاری پوٹر اور پارس پتھر *Vietnamese: Harry Potter và hòn đá phù thủy *Welsh: Harri Potter a Maen yr Athronydd *Afrikaans: Harry Potter en die Kamer van Geheimenisse *Albanian: Harry Potter dhe dhoma e të fshehtave *Arabic: هاري بوتر وحجرة الأسرار *Basque: Harry Potter eta sekretuen ganbera *Bulgarian: Хари Потър и стаята на тайните **Transliteration: Hari Potər i stajata na tajnite *Catalan: Harry Potter i la Cambra Secreta *Chinese **Simplified: 哈利·波特与密室 ***Pinyin: Hālì Bōtè yǔ mìshì (Harry Potter and the Secret Room) **Traditional: 哈利波特 消失的密室 ***Pinyin: Hālì Pōtè : Xiāoshì de mìshì (Harry Potter - The Vanishing Secret Room) *Croatian: Harry Potter i odaja tajni *Czech: Harry Potter a Tajemná komnata *Danish: Harry Potter og Hemmelighedernes Kammer *Dutch: Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer *''Translation: Harry Potter and the 'secret'' chamber' (dutch grammar) *Estonian: Harry Potter ja Saladuste Kamber *Faroese: Harry Potter og kamarið við loynidómum *Finnish: Harry Potter ja salaisuuksien kammio *French: Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets *Galician: Harry Potter ea Cámara dos Segredos *Georgian: ჰარი პოტერი და სადუმლო ოთახი **Transliteration: Hari P'ot'eri da Sadumlo Otakhi *German: Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens (Harry Potter and the Chamber of Fear) *Low German: Harry Potter un de Grulig Kamer *Modern Greek: Ο Χάρι Πότερ και η Κάμαρα με τα Μυστικά **Transliteration: O Khári Póter kai i kámara me ta mystiká **Translation: Harry Potter and the chamber with the secrets *Hebrew: הארי פוטר וחדר הסודות **Transliteration: Harry Potter vəḤadar haSodot *Hindi: हैरी पॉटर और रहस्यमयी तहख़ाना **Transliteration: Hairī Pŏţar aur Rahasyamayī Tahakh.ānā *Hungarian: Harry Potter és a Titkok Kamrája *Icelandic: Harry Potter og leyniklefinn *Indonesian: Harry Potter dan Kamar Rahasia *Irish: Harry Potter agus an Seomra Rúnda *Italian: Harry Potter e la Camera dei Segreti *Japanese: ハリー・ポッターと秘密の部屋 (Harry Potter and the Room of Secrets) **Hepburn transliteration: Harī Pottā to himitsu no heya *Korean: 해리 포터와 비밀의 방 **Revised Romanization: Haeri Poteowa bimirui bang *Latvian: Harijs Poters un noslēpumu kambaris *Lithuanian: Haris Poteris ir Paslapčių kambarys *Macedonian: Hari Poter i odajata na tajnite *Malay: Harry Potter dan Bilik Rahsia *Marathi: Harry Potter Aani Rahasyamay Talaghar: हॅरी पॉटर आणि रहस्यमय तळघर *Mongolian: Харри Поттер ба Нууц Өрөө *Norwegian: Harry Potter og Mysteriekammeret *Persian: هری پاتر و نالار اسرار (Harry Potter va taalaareh asraar) *Polish: Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (pronounced: kɔ̃mˈnata ta'jɛ̃mʲɲiʦ̑) *Portuguese: **Portugal: Harry Potter e a Câmara dos Segredos **Brazil: Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta (Harry Potter and the Secret Chamber) *Romanian: Harry Potter şi Camera Secretelor *Russian: Гарри Поттер и тайная комната (Harry Potter and the Secret Room) **Transliteration: Garri Pottjer i tajnaja komnata *Serbian: **Cyrillic alphabet: Хари Потер и дворана тајни **Latin alphabet: Hari Poter i dvorana tajni *Slovak: Harry Potter a tajomná komnata *Slovene: Harry Potter in dvorana skrivnosti *Spanish: Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta ("Harry Potter and the Secret Chamber") *Swedish: Harry Potter och Hemligheternas Kammare *Thai: แฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์ กับห้องแห่งความลับ *''Tagalog: Harry Potter at ang Baul ng Lihim'' *Turkish: Harry Potter ve Sırlar Odası *Ukrainian: Гаррі Поттер та таємна кімната **Transliteration: Harri Potter ta tajemna kimnata *Urdu: ھاری پوٹر اور پارس پتھر(Harry Potter aur paras phater) *Vietnamese: Harry Potter và phòng chứa bí mật *Afrikaans: Harry Potter en die Gevangene van Azkaban *''Translation: same as in english'' *Albanian: Harry Potter dhe i Burgosuri i Azkabanit *Arabic: هاري بوتر وسجين أزكابان *Basque: Harry Potter eta Azkabango presoa *Bulgarian: Хари Потър и затворникът от Азкабан **Transliteration: Hari Potər i zatvornikət ot Azkaban *Catalan: Harry Potter i el Pres d'Azkaban *Chinese **Simplified: 哈利·波特与阿兹卡班的囚徒 ***Pinyin: Hālì Bōtè yǔ Āzīkǎbān de qiútú (Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban) **Traditional: 哈利波特阿茲卡班的逃犯 '' ***Pinyin: ''Hālì Pōtè : Āzīkǎbān de táofàn (Harry Potter and the Escapee from Azkaban) *Croatian: Harry Potter i zatočenik Azkabana *Czech: Harry Potter a vězeň z Azkabanu *Danish: Harry Potter og Fangen fra Azkaban *Dutch: Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban *''Translation: same as in english'' *Estonian: Harry Potter ja Azkabani vang *Faroese: Harry Potter og fangin úr Azkaban *''Filipino: Si Harry Potter at ang Bilanggo ng Azkaban'' *Finnish: Harry Potter ja Azkabanin vanki *French: Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban *Galician: Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban *German: Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban *''Translation: same as in english'' *Modern Greek: Ο Χάρι Πότερ και ο Αιχμάλωτος του Αζκαμπάν **Transliteration: O Khári Póter kai o Aikhmálotos tu Azkabán *Hebrew: הארי פוטר והאסיר מאזקבאן **Transliteration: Harry Potter vəhaʾAsir meʾAzqaban *Hindi: हैरी पॉटर और अज़्काबान का क़ैदी **Transliteration: Hairī Pŏţar aur Azkābān kā Qaidī *Hungarian: Harry Potter és az azkabani fogoly *Icelandic: Harry Potter og fanginn frá Azkaban *Indonesian: Harry Potter dan Tawanan Azkaban *Italian: Harry Potter e il Prigioniero di Azkaban *Japanese: ハリー・ポッターとアズカバンの囚人 '' **Hepburn transliteration: ''Harī Pottā to Azukaban no shūjin *Korean: 해리 포터와 아즈카반의 죄수 **Revised Romanization: Haeri Poteowa Ajeukabanui joesu *Latvian: Harijs Poters un Azkabanas gūsteknis *Lithuanian: Haris Poteris ir Azkabano kalinys *Macedonian: Хари Потер и затвореникот од Азкабан **Transliteration: Hari Poter i zatvorenikot od Azkaban *Malay: Harry Potter dengan Banduan Azkaban *Marathi: Harry Potter Aani Azkabanacha Kaidi: हॅरी पॉटर आणि अझ्कबानचा कैदी *Mongolian: Харри Поттер ба Азкабаны хоригдол *Norwegian: Harry Potter og Fangen fra Azkaban *Persian: هری ‍اتر و زندانی آزکابان (Harry Potter va zendaaniyeh Aazkaabaan) *Polish: Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (pronounced: ˈvʲjɛ̃w̃ʑɛ̇̃ɲ aska'banu) *Portuguese: Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban *Romanian: **title of the book - 1st edition: Harry Potter — Prizonier la Azkaban ***Translation: Harry Potter, prisoner at Azkaban (sic!) **title of the movie and of the book's 2nd edition: Harry Potter şi prizonierul din Azkaban *Russian: Гарри Поттер и узник Азкабана **Transliteration: Garri Pottjer i uznik Azkabana *Serbian **Cyrillic alphabet: Хари Потер и затворник Азкабана **Latin alphabet: Hari Poter i zatvorenik iz Askabana *Slovak: Harry Potter a väzeň z Azkabanu *Slovene: Harry Potter in jetnik iz Azkabana *Spanish: Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban *Swedish: Harry Potter och Fången från Azkaban *Thai: แฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์ กับนักโทษแห่งอัซคาบัน *Turkish: Harry Potter ve Azkaban Tutsağı *Ukrainian: Гаррі Поттер та в'язень Азкабану **Transliteration: Harri Potter ta v'jazen' Azkabanu *Vietnamese: Harry Potter và tên tù nhân ngục Azkaban *Afrikaans: Harry Potter en die Beker vol Vuur *Albanian: Harry Potter dhe Kupa e Zjarrit *Arabic: هاري بوتر وكأس النار *Translation: Harri Butir waKas a(l)Nar *Basque: Harry Potter eta suaren kopa *Bulgarian: Хари Потър и Огненият бокал **Transliteration: Hari Potər i ognenijat bokal *Catalan: Harry Potter i el Calze de Foc *Chinese **Simplified: 哈利·波特与火焰杯 ***Pinyin: Hālì Bōtè yǔ Huǒyàn-bēi (Harry Potter and the Cup of Fire) **Traditional: 哈利波特 火盃的考驗 ***Pinyin: Halì Potè: Huǒbei de kǎoyàn (Harry Potter - The Test of the Cup of Fire) *Croatian: Harry Potter i plameni pehar *Czech: Harry Potter a ohnivý pohár *Danish: Harry Potter og Flammernes Pokal *Dutch: Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (Harry Potter and the Firecup) *Estonian: Harry Potter ja tulepeeker *Faroese: Harry Potter og eldbikarið *Finnish: Harry Potter ja liekehtivä pikari *French: Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu (same as in english) *Galician: Harry Potter e o Cáliz de Lume *German: Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch (Harry Potter and the Fire Goblet) *Modern Greek: Ο Χάρι Πότερ και το Κύπελλο της Φωτιάς (Harry Potter and the Bowl of Fire) **Transliteration: O Khári Póter kai to kípello tis photiás *Hebrew: הארי פוטר וגביע האש **Transliteration: Harry Potter vəGavíaʿ haʾEš *Hindi: हैरी पॉटर और आग का प्याला (Hairī Pŏţar aur Āg kā Pyālā, Harry Potter and the Chalice of Fire) *Hungarian: Harry Potter és a Tűz Serlege *Icelandic: Harry Potter og eldbikarinn *Indonesian: Harry Potter dan Piala Api *Italian: Harry Potter e il Calice di Fuoco *Japanese: ハリー・ポッターと炎のゴブレット (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Flame) **Hepburn transliteration: Harī Pottā to honō no goburetto *Korean: 해리 포터와 불의 잔 **Revised Romanization: Haeri Poteowa burui jan *Latvian: Harijs Poters un uguns biķeris *Lithuanian: Haris Poteris ir Ugnies taure *Macedonian: Hari Poter i plameniot pehar *Malay: Harry Potter dan Piala Berapi *Marathi: Harry Potter Aani Agnichashak: हॅरी पॉटर आणि अग्निचषक *Mongolian: Харри Поттер ба Галт Хундага *Norwegian: Harry Potter og Ildbegeret *Persian: هری پاتر و جام آتش (Harry Potter va jaameh aatash *Polish: Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (pronounced: 'ʧ̑ara 'ɔɟɲa) *Portuguese: Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo *Romanian: Harry Potter şi Pocalul de Foc *Russian: Гарри Поттер и кубок огня **Transliteration: Garri Potter i kubok ognia *Serbian **Cyrillic alphabet: Хари Потер и ватрени пехар **Latin alphabet: Hari Poter i vatreni pehar *Slovak: Harry Potter a ohnivá čaša *Slovene: Harry Potter in ognjeni kelih *Spanish: Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego *Swedish: Harry Potter och Den Flammande Bägaren *Thai: แฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์ กับถ้วยอัคนี *Turkish: Harry Potter ve Ateş Kadehi *Ukrainian: Гаррі Поттер і келих вогню **Transliteration: Harri Potter i kelyh vogniu *Vietnamese: Harry Potter và chiếc cốc lửa *Afrikaans: Harry Potter en die Orde van die Feniks *Albanian: Harry Potter dhe Urdhëri i Feniksit *Arabic: هاري بوتر وجماعة العنقاء *Basque: Harry Potter eta fenixaren ordena *Bulgarian: Хари Потър и орденът на феникса **Transliteration: Hari Potər i ordenət na feniksa *Catalan: Harry Potter i l'Orde del Fènix *Chinese **Simplified: 哈利·波特与凤凰社 ***Pinyin: Hālì Bōtè yǔ Fènghuáng-shè (Harry Potter and the Society of the Phoenix) **Traditional: 哈利波特 鳳凰會的密令 ***Pinyin: Hālì Pōtè : Fènghuáng-huì de mìlìng (Harry Potter - The Secret Command of the Society of the Phoenix) *Croatian: Harry Potter i Red feniksa *Czech: **Official translation: Harry Potter a fénixův řád **Unofficial (fan) online translation: Harry Potter a Řád Fénixe *Danish: Harry Potter og Føniksordenen *Dutch: Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks *Estonian: Harry Potter ja Fööniksi Ordu *Faroese: Harry Potter og Føniksfylkingin *Finnish: Harry Potter ja feeniksin kilta *French: Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix (same as in english) *German: Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (same as in english, des = of the) *Modern Greek: Ο Χάρι Πότερ και το τάγμα του φοίνικα **Transliteration: O Khári Póter kai to tághma tu phoínika *Hebrew: הארי פוטר ומסדר עוף החול **Transliteration: Harry Potter uMisdar ʿOf haḤol *Hindi: हैरी पॉटर और मायापंछी का समूह (Hairī Pŏţar aur Māyāpaṃchī kā Samūha, Harry Potter and the Order of the Illusion Bird) *Hungarian: Harry Potter és a Főnix Rendje *Icelandic: Harry Potter og Fönixreglan *Indonesian: Harry Potter dan Orde Phoenix *Italian: Harry Potter e l'Ordine della Fenice *Japanese: ハリー・ポッターと不死鳥の騎士団 (Harry Potter and the Chivalrous Order of the Phoenix) **Hepburn transliteration: Harī Pottā to fushichō no kishidan *Korean: 해리 포터와 불사조 기사단 **Revised Romanization: Haeri Poteowa bulsajo gisadan *Latvian: Harijs Poters un Fēniksa ordenis *Lithuanian: Haris Poteris ir Fenikso brolija *Macedonian: Hari Poter i redot na feniksot *Malay: Harry Potter dan Kumpulan Phoenix *Marathi: Harry Potter Aani Phinix Sena:हॅरी पॉटर आणि फिनिक्स सेना *Norwegian: Harry Potter og Føniksordenen *Persian: هری پاتر و دستور ققنوس *Polish: Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (pronounced: ˈzakɔ̃n fɛ̃'ɲiksa) *Portuguese: **Portugal: Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fénix **Brazil: Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix *Romanian: Harry Potter şi Ordinul Phoenix *Russian: Гарри Поттер и орден феникса **Transliteration: Garri Pottjer i ordjen fjeniksa *Serbian **Cyrillic alphabet: Хари Потер и ред феникса **Latin alphabet: Hari Poter i red feniksa *Slovak: Harry Potter a fénixov rád *Slovene: Harry Potter in feniksov red *Spanish: Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix *Swedish: Harry Potter och Fenixorden *Thai: แฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์ กับภาคีนกฟีนิกซ์ *Turkish: Harry Potter ve Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı *Ukrainian: Гаррі Поттер і орден фенікса **Transliteration: Harri Potter i orden feniksa *Vietnamese: Harry Potter và hội phượng hoàng *Afrikaans: Harry Potter en die Halfbloed-Prins *Albanian: Harry Potter dhe Princi gjakpërzier *Arabic: هاري بوتر والأمير الهجين *Bulgarian: Хари Потър и Нечистокръвният принц (instead of нечистокръвният (the cross-bred, the impure-blooded), another word was used in the films: мътнородният (incorrect as it means "the mudblood prince") *Catalan: Harry Potter i el misteri del príncep (Harry Potter and the "mystery of the prince") *Chinese **Simplified: 哈利·波特与“混血王子” ***Pinyin: Hālì Bōtè yǔ hùnxuè wángzǐ (Harry Potter and the "Mixed Blood Prince") **Traditional: 哈利波特 混血王子的背叛 ***Pinyin: Hālì Pōtè: Hùnxuè wángzǐ de bèipàn (Harry Potter - The Betrayal of the Mixed Blood Prince) *Croatian: Harry Potter i Princ miješane krvi *Czech: Harry Potter a princ dvojí krve *Danish: Harry Potter og Halvblodsprinsen *Dutch: Harry Potter en de Halfbloed-Prins *Estonian: Harry Potter ja Segavereline Prints * Faroese: Harry Potter og Hálvblóðsprinsurin *Finnish: Harry Potter ja puoliverinen prinssi *French: Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé *''Filipino: Si Harry Potter at ang Kalahating Dugong Prinsipe'' *German: Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz '' *''Galician: Harry Potter e o misterio do príncipe (Harry Potter and the mystery of the Prince) *Hebrew: הארי פוטר והנסיך חצוי־הדם **Transliteration: Harry Potter VèHaNasich Ħatsui HaDam *Hindi: हैरी पॉटर और हाफ़-ब्लड प्रिंस (Hairī Pŏţar aur Hāf-Blaḍ Priṃs) *Hungarian: Harry Potter és a Félvér Herceg *Icelandic: Harry Potter og blendingsprinsinn *Indonesian: Harry Potter dan Pangeran Berdarah-Campuran ''or ''Harry Potter dan Pangeran Setengah Darah *Italian: Harry Potter e il Principe Mezzosangue *Japanese: ハリー・ポッターと謎のプリンス (Harry Potter and the Mysterious Prince) **Hepburn transliteration: Harī Pottā to nazo no purinsu *Korean: 해리 포터와 혼혈 왕자 (Harry Potter and the Mixed-Race Prince) **Revised Romanization: Haeri Poteowa honhyeol wangja *Latvian: Harijs Poters un Jauktasiņu princis *Lithuanian: Haris Poteris ir Netikras princas (Harry Potter and the Fake Prince) *Macedonian: Hari Poter i polukrvniot princ *Malay: Harry Potter dengan Putera Berdarah Kacukan *Norwegian: Harry Potter og Halvblodsprinsen *Polish: Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (pronounced: ˈcɕɔ̃w̃ʒɛ puw'krfʲi) *Portuguese: **Portugal: Harry Potter e o Príncipe Misterioso(Harry Potter and the Mysterious Prince) **Brazil: Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe(Harry Potter and the Prince's Riddle) *Romanian: Harry Potter şi Prinţul Semipur *Russian: Гарри Поттер и принц-полукровка **Transliteration: Garri Potter i prints-polukrovka *Serbian **Cyrillic alphabet: Хари Потер и полукрвни принц **Latin alphabet: Hari Poter i polukrvni princ *Slovak: Harry Potter a polovičný princ *Slovene: Harry Potter in polkrvni princ(original translation), Harry Potter in princ mešane krvi(re-translation) *Spanish: Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe (Harry Potter and the "mystery of the prince") (Originally, there was a problem because the title was translated to "Harry Potter y el Príncipe mestizo", where "mestizo" is a semy-derogatory word. Some of the most conservative fans in Latin America and Mexico prefers to name the sixth book "Harry Potter y el Príncipe Media-Sangre" a literal translation of Half-Blood Prince.) *Swedish: Harry Potter och halvblodsprinsen *Ukrainian: Гаррі Поттер і Напівкровний Принц **Romanisation: Harri Pott-er i Napeevkrovnyi Prynts *Thai: แฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์ กับเจ้าชายเลือดผสม *Turkish: Harry Potter ve Melez Prens *Vietnamese: Harry Potter và hoàng tử lai *Afrikaans: Harry Potter en die Skatte van die Dood ''(Harry Potter and the Gifts of Death) *Arabic: ''هاري بوتر ومقدسات الموت *Albanian: Harry Potter dhe Dhurat e Vdekjes (Harry Potter and the Gifts of Death) *Basque: Harry Potter eta Herioaren Erlikiak *Bengali: হ্যারি পটার এন্ড দ্য ডেথলি হ্যালোজ *Bosnian: Harry Potter i Sveti smrtnici *Bulgarian: Хари Потър и даровете на смъртта (literally gifts of Death) **Transliteration: Hari Potər i darovete na smyrtta *Catalan: Harry Potter i les relíquies de la Mort *Chinese: 哈利·波特与死亡圣器 *Croatian: Harry Potter i darovi smrti *Czech: Harry Potter a relikvie smrti (Harry Potter and the Relic of Death) *Danish: Harry Potter og Dødsregalierne (''Harry Potter and the Deathly Regalia)'' *Dutch: Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood (Harry Potter and the Relics of The Death) *Estonian: Harry Potter ja surma vägised *Faroese: Harry Potter og arvalutir deyðans *Finnish: Harry Potter ja kuoleman varjelukset *French: Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort *German: Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Harry Potter and the Relics of The Death) *Galician: Harry Potter e as reliquias da morte *Georgian: ჰარი პოტერი და სიკვდილის საჩუქრები *Greek: Ο Χάρι Πότερ και οι Κλήροι του Θανάτου *Hindi: हैरी पॉटर और मौत के तोहफ़े (Hairī Pŏţar aur Maut kē Tōhaf) *Hungarian: Harry Potter és a Halál ereklyéi *Hebrew: הארי פוטר ואוצרות המוות *Icelandic: Harry Potter og dauðadjásnin *Indonesian: Harry Potter dan Relikui Kematian *Italian: Harry Potter e i Doni della Morte ''(Harry Potter and the Gifts of Death) *Japanese: ''ハリー・ポッターと死の秘宝 **Hepburn transliteration: Harī Pottā to shino hihō *Korean: 해리포터와 죽음의 성물 (Harry Potter and the Relics of Death) *Latvian: Harijs Poters un Nāves dāvesti *Lithuanian:'' Haris Poteris ir Mirties relikvijos'' *Macedonian: Хари Потер и Реликвиите на смртта *Malay: Harry Potter dengan Azimat Maut *Norwegian: Harry Potter og Dødstalismanene ''(Harry Potter and the Talismans of Death) *Persian: ''هری پاتر و یادگاران مرگ (Harry Potter va yaadegaaraaneh marg) ''(translated: ''Harry Potter and the Souvenirs of Death) *Polish: Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (Harry Potter and the Regalia of Death, pronnounced: in'sɨgɲja 'ɕmʲjɛrʲʨ̑i) *Portuguese: **Portugal: Harry Potter e os Talismãs da Morte ''(Harry Potter and the Death Talismans) **Brazil: ''Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte ''(Harry Potter and the Relics of Death) *Romanian: ''Harry Potter şi Talismanele Morţii (Harry Potter and the Death Talismans) *Russian: Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти ''(Harry Potter and the Gifts of Death) *Serbian **Cyrillic alphabet: ''Хари Потер и реликвије смрти (Harry Potter and the Relics of Death) **Latin alphabet: Hari Poter i relikvije smrti (Harry Potter and the Relics of Death) *Slovak: Harry Potter a dary smrti *Slovene: Harry Potter in svetinje smrti *Spanish: Harry Potter y las reliquias de la Muerte (Harry Potter and the Relics of Death) *Swedish: Harry Potter och Dödsrelikerna '' *Thai: แฮร์รี พอตเตอร์ กับ เครื่องรางยมทูต *Turkish: ''Harry Potter ve Ölüm Yadigarları *Ukrainian: Гаррі Поттер і смертельні реліквії *Vietnamese:'' Harry Potter và Bảo bối Tử thần'' (Harry Potter and the Precious Gadgets from the God of Death / Harry Potter and the Deadly Precious Gadgets) *Marathi: हॅरी पॉटर अँड द डेथली हॅलोज See also * Harry Potter in translation de2:Liste von Titeln von Harry Potter-Büchern in anderen Sprachen es:Lista de los títulos de los libros de Harry Potter en otros idiomas Category:Books (real-world) Category:Lists (real-world) Category:Translations (real-world)